Lucy Clover
|-|Character= Lucy Clover is a sky blue-colored Western gray squirrel who was a former "Princess of Fortune" and nowadays, lived as one of Happy Tree Town's unfortunate citizens. Despite of her status is not royalty anymore, she still has some fortunes inside of her, though unlikely to save her for most of parts. Physical appearance Lucy has a plump and round body shape that still maintaining her health and beauty, hair tufts that posed on top of her forehead, which covering it most of the time and each sides behind of her head. Her most well-known appearance traits are heterochromia eyes and enormous soft tail. In her main outfit, she is seen to have a yellowish cream casual sweater on with the four-leaf clover necklace worn around her neck and a pair of blackish indigo denim leggings. However, in few occasions, she will wearing a gray sweater instead. As in the alternative outfit, she will wearing hippie green sweater with hooded jacket overcoating on top of it, but maintaining her denim leggings. Her four-leaf clover necklace, however, is nowhere to be seen. Personality and traits Lucy is described as "a really mild and cheerful person who have no any issues on being happy-go-lucky too much, will brighten your day with her light-hearted stories". However, she is also known to be intellectually challenged and can be extremely naive, as well as taking careless options. She is never thinking first and always went to actions. While some people said that she is pretty kind-hearted and lovable, others would say that her kindness has annoyed them and in few rare cases, disliking her for ruining their days. As much gullible as she is, Lucy never notices the signal of people's annoyance and thinks that they are just in bad mood, which can lead to, not only the tension feelings between the two, but also the higher risk of getting killed. Besides of the point in her demeanor, as mentioned from above, Lucy has fortunes inside of her and while it did make her survived from the hazards and incidents, it is not as always as her luck can go reversed and backfire herself. It is worth to mention that the fortune never able to save the people around her and it can be worsen by her flaws. Even Lucy herself can make the luck gives unfortunate consequences instead. But nevertheless, her fortune may or may not saving her from the one immense and intense catastrophe. |-|Relationships= Ginger Lucy and Ginger are an interesting yet complicated couple, with the latter's irreverence and mockery attitude and the former's good manners. Even though they sometimes arguing about each other's behaviors at rare occasions, they both are still in pretty good terms and forgiving their actions. |-|Background story= In construction |-|Episode roles= Starring *Welcome Back to Hell Featuring *In construction Appearances *In construction |-|Statistics= Fates #Welcome Back to Hell - Get her innards blown out of from her body. Percentage of the deaths occurring: 00.00% Victims and killing counts *In construction Percentage of the elimination: 00.00% |-|Trivia and facts= *She has went into several redesigns in over the past years, the list of removal and introduction in her; **Formerly was Flippy's adoptive sister and her biological mother was alive, changed into having her own family and finally changing their status from unknown to deceased. **She is used to have a pet rabbit who named "Snowball", then got removed due to reasons. **Her old designs used to have her to be slim and tall and inaccurately describe her height section as small, she has changed into roly-poly as not only the creator likes it, but also feels as it is fitting her more to bubbly and cheerful personality. **In past years, she was wearing three different hoodies and a pair of shorts until changed into sweaters and leggings. Her current alternate profile image has green hooded jacket, as a throwback of her very old design. **She was used to have a pretty large list of ridiculous capabilities, until reduced little by little to the point of only having one capability. This was done intentionally, due to controversial reasons in the past and the creator wants to nerf her as Lucy was ridiculously overpowered. ***The whole "Mary-Sue" Lucy had become one of the creator's inside jokes. **Her past personality was all about being overly kind and no one even bothered by it either. This has changed into any characters will be annoyed and even dislike her, as part of the consequences in her kindness. **Her age section was said to be 14, but as time flies by, so did with her. The creator has aging her up to 19 for good reasons. **Lastly, her relationships were also ridiculous and changed several times, until the creator decides to left it openly to other creators, as there are no ways to tell if it is okay to put in or not, even with the characters' creator's permission. *According to the creator, Lucy and Wawa were used to have same color and same species. This has changed as the latter, the creator's self-insert persona, is now confirmed to be ink demon and being the opposite of the former; bright yet foolish-to-cynical and questionable. **The creator even further stated that they did not acknowledge that they made Lucy as their self-insert in over the past years until Wawa's existence and looking back on the history. *When she was firstly created, "Mabel Pines" from Gravity Falls, "Pinkie Pie" from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and "Star Butterfly" from Star vs The Forces of Evil were Lucy's main inspiration. As for her new design, the creator has no ideas of where it began or even inspired from. |-|Gallery= Designs and developments 2016lucy-whattheheck.png|2016 Lucy.png|2017 Lucy Clover.png|2017 Luucyclo.png|2018-2019 2020lucy.png|2020 Episode images Fanarts Lucylucy.png|Created by Flur-Child Miscellaneous Makinshsushi.png|Best meal is always sushi. Category:Sugar&spice's characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Squirrels Category:Rodents Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Redesigned characters Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Characters with relatives Category:Small characters Category:Not Free to Ship